A semiconductor apparatus is applied with a voltage from an outside, generates a voltage with a voltage level needed inside the semiconductor apparatus, and uses the generated voltage. A circuit for generating the voltage with the voltage level needed inside the semiconductor apparatus is referred to as an internal voltage generation circuit.
In general, an internal voltage generation circuit is configured to control the voltage level of its output voltage by using a reference voltage which has a voltage level corresponding to the voltage level needed inside the semiconductor apparatus, that is, a target level.